Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine in which a drum defines a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load, may implement cycles of operation. The cycles of operation may include different phases during which liquid is applied to the laundry load. The liquid may be removed from the laundry load during an extraction phase where the drum is rotated at speeds high enough to impart a centrifugal force on the load great enough to hold (a/k/a “plaster” or “satellize”) the load to the peripheral wall of the drum (the clothes rotate with the drum and do not tumble) and extract liquid from the fabric items. Generally, the faster the rotation speed, the greater the centrifugal force, and the greater the amount of liquid that can be extracted. This process is effective at removing excess liquid from the fabric items to prepare them to be dried.